


Ideal Home

by xiaolily96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	Ideal Home

Ideal Home

Chris抱着一碗沙拉用叉子搅来搅去，无精打采到眼皮快要砸进餐桌，尽管现在已经是下午三点，十分钟前他才被Robert从巨大的U型枕和羊毛毯里拖出来。魁北克又在下雪，房后的树林近乎要被白色整个吞没，圆润饱满的指肚在地板上轻轻点出节奏，他也许该买一双暖和又厚实的拖鞋。

“研究显示通宵复习的效果并不好，年轻人，别总想着最后关头再努力。”Robert换了身灰色的家居服，戴着眼睛斜倚在沙发上看杂志，男孩继续和自己的食物战斗着，仿佛没听见他的话，低着头，不知道是过于专注，还是早就开始梦游。

“Baby......”

他好像此刻才回过神，慢吞吞地抱着毯子起身走向Robert，窝在他身边用充满桃果味道的柔软织物包裹住二人，Chris又打了个哈欠，一米八的高个子因为畏寒在男人怀里缩成一团。

“Daddy......”他用粘糊糊的声音靠在Robert胸口嘟囔，比枫糖还甜蜜，比插在木棍上的棉花糖更加腻人。Chris有些头疼，也许真的是睡的太久，他用嘴唇轻轻蹭着情人有些粗硬的胡茬，轻轻浅浅地留下亲吻，Downey抚摸着男孩紧实又敏感的腰间，慢慢向下将手伸进法兰绒长裤里揉弄形状圆润又肉感十足的臀部，他在纽约的家里有一只漂亮的暹罗，娇俏又乖巧，总喜欢粘在他怀里打滚，水蓝色的眼睛眨巴着等主人挠挠它圆滚滚的小肚子，满足总时会咪呜咪呜地叫，好像得到了整个世界。魁北克的小男孩并不知道有只猫也叫Chris，但他同样拥有清澈明亮的眼眸，愿意付出一切去交换一枚真爱之吻。

在遇见他之前，Robert以为自己不再会遇见心动。

他们紧紧地贴合着，亲吻着彼此，Chris被胡茬弄得痒痒吃吃地笑起来，修长的手指隔着外裤调皮地按压着已经硬挺的性器，他觉得掌心好像着火一般灼热，那股强烈的，充满占有欲的力量无形间仿佛浸透血液直冲心脏，年轻的男孩无法自控地夹紧双腿，呼吸急促，光是想想，就好像已经被男人扒光一副压在身下狠狠进入般令他头晕目眩。

他任性地蹬掉下身所有布料，光溜溜地跪坐在Downey大腿上，双手紧握怒涨的性器来回套弄，俯下身轻轻吮吸着顶端已经溢出前液的饱满龟头，湿润的舌头在上面来回打圈，他试着慢慢吞吐，像舔弄一根棒棒糖一样无比认真又该死的无辜。Chris浓密的睫毛在夕阳里被镀上一层金光，变成恶龙都要觊觎的镶满宝石的羽毛扇子，颤动着，引诱着，闪耀着。

Downey抓着男孩同样耀眼的金色短发，在他的漂亮嘴唇间来回抽动，饥渴的小猫乖巧地任由主人将阳具捅到最深，压在喉间的软肉上碾磨着，在口腔的湿热柔滑里释放疯狂。Chris侧过头吐出顶端在柱身留恋，他红着脸伸出手按揉鼓胀的精囊，微微抬眼看了一下男人，随后又颇有些难为情地赶紧收回眼神乖乖给Daddy口交。

男人高潮时粘稠又带些腥味的精液涌入口腔，他的男孩一股脑吞下去，末了吐出阴茎舔舔舌头，和那只暹罗刚喝完牛奶的样子一模一样。Chris重新躺会daddy怀里和他交换亲吻，调笑着。

“看来你还挺老实的。”

Downey朝他蜜桃般的小屁股上扇了一巴掌，身旁的人儿瞬间就软成一团奶油，攀着自己的脖子蹭来蹭去，撒娇耍赖，要多没大没小也不过就是这样。他顺势摸向男孩阴茎后隐秘的入口，那里早就流满骚水把整个阴部弄得泥泞不堪，他又向前拨开粉嫩敏感的阴唇玩弄起中间早已红肿挺立的小肉花。

“学校里有没有让你不老实的帅哥？嗯？”

“我要说有呢？”Chris倒是起了玩心，比往常大胆不少，Downey也少见他这副样子，手上不停，玩到年轻男孩夹紧双腿又情动地揉捏着自己饱满的胸脯，时不时拉扯粉红乳头，爽到忘乎所以。

“那你不如说来听听？”

“唔......Daddy真要我说......唔......我来想想......他比我大一级......嗯！”

Downey狠狠地拧了一把阴蒂，另一只手则又在臀瓣上留下淡红色的印记。

“继续。”

“唔......不好玩......我不要说了.......” Chris贴近daddy送上亲吻，当作讨饶，他才不会爱上其他人。

“那就别和我要了,继续，我们听听这个美丽的故事。”男人挑眉，作势要抽出双手，他的小猫慌乱地再次夹紧双腿，脸颊绯红，别扭了一会，知道自己肯定拗不过他，索性看看他们能做到多疯，甜蜜地趴在daddy低声絮语。

“我们有共同的选修，从第一节课起他的眼睛就没离开过我的屁股，你知道嘛，我喜欢被人注视的感觉，我喜欢他快要把我拆吃入腹的眼神......唔......我会穿紧身牛仔裤故意在他面前捡东西，在校车上我们紧贴着站在一起......嗯......他怎么可能不硬呢，我翘着屁股磨蹭着，感受着他的硬度，哦，哦，忘记说了，他是黑人，他......他一定会用那根，又大又热的东西......捅穿我......你想和他一起干我吗Daddy？你要让你的宝贝被那根黑色的大鸡巴捅到潮吹，捅到怀孕吗？Daddy？”

该死的，Downey恨不得不应期快点结束，提枪上阵干死这个小婊子，他讲两根手指狠狠捅进紧窄湿热的阴道，快速操弄着，他知道Chris当然不敢，一想到这个平时上课不修边幅带着黑框眼镜各大牙科诊所乱跑研习的Nerd要是真的改头换面，男人很不得当场拿小刀在他腿间果断刺下大名宣誓主权。

“你要让他干我吗？Daddy？回答我？”

“还是你来证明你用手指就能把你的小婊子干到潮吹？干到失禁？”

如果这是男孩想要的，他当然愿意做最慷慨的daddy。

“坏女孩才会被男人用手摸就四处乱喷，你是我的坏女孩吗，Chrissy?”他加快了手里的速度，男孩的呻吟一波盖过一波，像条被潮水带到浅滩的小鱼，挣扎着，颤抖着，又无法逃离。

“我是......我是daddy的坏女孩，我要daddy用你的肉棒.......唔.......不要.......慢.......”

“把话说完啊，不说完daddy怎么知道你想要干什么？”

他的宝贝儿红着眼眶，被即将到来的高潮刺激地张开嘴大口喘息，明明金发蓝颜一副圣洁到死的肉皮，一旦被碰两下，倒是饥渴的像个街巷里二十刀一次的便宜货一样摇着屁股能把男人榨干。

“要，要肉棒干我，狠狠地干我.......啊！”

可爱的，敏感到不像话的小荡妇，紧缩起花穴迎来了第一次潮吹，大股透明液体顺着腿根弄脏沙发，弄脏Downey还好好穿在身上的衣服。

“well......让daddy揉揉你的小白兔，咱们还有一晚上时间。”Downey把他揽在怀里好好安慰着，也许是错觉，小猫咪的胸脯似乎比原先又丰满了一些，握在手里像软绵绵的小面包，让人想立刻咬上一口。

“Daddy？”

“嗯？”

“我怀孕了，三个月了。”

Downey瞬间停下手里的动作，他用毯子裹好Chris，沉默许久才开口。

“联系医院吧，三个月应该还能打掉。”

魁北克的冬天一直都很冷。


End file.
